ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sannin (Earth-2356)
The Sannin, previously known as Team Yoda, were three renowned Jedi from Coruscant, hailed as the greatest of their time. History As Padawans, the trio who would become the legendary Sannin were the students of Jedi Master Yoda, the sixtieth Grand Master of the Jedi Order. During their time under Yoda's tutelage, they all learned to use the Summoning Technique, which they performed with their left hands. Despite being a team and having accomplished great things together, the three members were always in constant disagreement with one another, which Tsunade referred to as a "three-way deadlock". Once they became skilled Jedi able to look after themselves, Team Yoda was disbanded. Despite the official dissolution of their team, the three continued to work together during the Second Stark Hyperspace War. In 34 BBY, during one battle at the Outer Rim planet Ame against Hanzo of the Guta, they were the only Jedi to survive Hanzo's attacks. As a reward for this, Hanzo dubbed them "Coruscant's Legendary Sannin", a title that would follow them for the rest of their lives and which they themselves would use with pride. However, that same battle was the last one they fought together; happening upon a group of war orphans demanding training, Orochimaru proposed to kill them in order to end their suffering. Jiraiya however, chose to remain in Ame with them. By the time he had returned to Coruscant, Tsunade had abandoned the life of Jedi and departed from Coruscant. Orochimaru, having been caught performing unethical experiments on innocents, deserted the Order and became a rogue Jedi. Jiraiya failed to stop Orochimaru from leaving and later left the Jedi Order himself to track his and the Akatsuki's movements, but later returned to train Obi-Wan Kenobi. Because of their legendary skills and prowess, each of the Sannin have been considered for the position of Grand Master at one time or another. Jiraiya was Yoda's preference for the position of seventieth Grand Master, but he wasn't interested in the responsibilities. Orochimaru applied for the position, but Yoda did not trust that Orochimaru had the Galactic Republic's best interests at heart. After Yoda's death, the Jedi High Council and the newly-elected Supreme Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, asked Jiraiya to assume the position once more. Jiraiya declined once again, feeling unworthy of the title for failing to save Yoda, and feeling that the Grand Master's duties would cut into his "research" time. However, Jiraiya offered to bring Tsunade back to Coruscant, where she became the seventieth Grand Master. The three were never on good terms again following the Second Stark Hyperspace War, and even though Jiraiya and Tsunade were frequently at odds with Orochimaru when they did meet, the three ever-remained deeply attached to each other. When news of Orochimaru's death reached the Galactic Senate, Jiraiya and Tsunade were saddened by the news, although relieved that he was no longer a threat. When Jiraiya once again ventured to Ame to investigate Pain, the ominous leader of the Akatsuki, Tsunade betted that he would die, so that her legendary terrible luck would ensure his survival. Upon learning that Jiraiya was killed by Pain, Tsunade privately mourned for his loss. Renown *Tsunade - addicted to gambling but chronically unlucky; revolutionized the medical Jedi system and the entire system of rules that medical Jedi abide by; trained Shizune and Sakura Haruno, among others, in the art of medical Force techniques; eventually becames Seventieth Grand Master. *Orochimaru - called the prodigy of his generation; endeavoured to gain immortality via means of forbidden techniques in order to learn every Force technique in existence; defected from Coruscant's Jedi Order, joined the Akatsuki, and founded Oton's "Jedi Order" and the Confederacy of Independent Systems; taught Anko Mitarashi, Komari Vosa, Singo Koh, Kabuto Yakushi, and Sasuke Uchiha. *Jiraiya - wandered the galaxy and trained under the Lanai at Ahch-To; author of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Padawan and the Icha Icha series of novels; became the teacher of the Ame orphans (Yahiko, Nagato, Konan), Obi-Wan Kenobi (and the other members of Team Jiraiya), and Anakin Skywalker; died while investigating Pain, but not before gaining intel that contributed to Pain's ultimate defeat. Source *https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sannin. Category:Earth-2356